Harry Potter: The 5th Year
by caitbballfe11
Summary: Hey people! This is what I think will happen in the 5th HP book. Please R/R, I would love to know what yall think of it
1. Chapter One: Harry's 15th Birthday

1 Chapter One  
  
Harry awoke suddenly, he had another dream about the night he witnessed Voldemort's "rebirth". He must have had this dream at least 50 times since he came home from Hogwarts. He looked around his room, Hedwig cage was empty because she was delivering a letter to Sirius, his books, quills, and parchment were scattered across the floor from Harry trying to do his summer homework, the book "Qudditch through the Ages" was lying open on his bed, and his calendar told him his birthday was today and that he only had a couple more weeks till he would be going back to Hogwarts.  
  
He heard a soft tapping on the window, there were four owls at his window, he let them in, there were two brown owls, a small overly excited one who Harry recognized immediately as Pig, Ron's owl, and Hedwig. He relieved all of them of their parcels, gave Hedwig and Pig some food and water, and then began to open up his gifts. Hagrid gave him a stash of candy that contained: Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, plus other types that Harry knew Hagrid must have gotten in Hogsmeade. He reached for Sirius parcel next, Harry was surprised to find that Sirius hadn't only written a letter but had also given him a smaller version of the clock that the Weasly's had which told what every person was doing. However this one had Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin. They were all currently pointing to home. In his note Sirius told Harry that he had had this specially made for him and that he had wanted to put Voldemort on there but the shopkeeper said that they had to have the person's consent to be able to put them on the clock. Harry wished Voldemort could have been put on there so that he would know where he was at all times, now that Voldemort was stronger Harry kept wondering when Voldemort would try to come and kill him. Harry decided to focus on Ron's present instead, it was a radio. He read Ron's letter:  
  
Dear Harry-Happy Birthday! Hope its not to boring over at the muggles. Fudge isn't doing a very good job so far of keeping people not knowing that you-know-who is becoming stronger. My dad has gotten a lot of other people at the Ministry to realize the truth, no matter what Fudge tells them. However the Daily Prophet and the WWN both have been talking about it. The Radio is connected to the WWN its to help let you know what is going on in the wizarding world. Mum said I could invite you and Hermione over for the last couple weeks of vacation! We will pick you up around 2:00 on Sunday alright? Oh and guess what? George and Fred bought me some new dress robes, how they got the money and when I might need dress robes again I don't know. –Ron  
  
P.S. Fleur sent me a letter thanking me again for helping save her sister!  
  
Harry opened Hermione's parcel last. He had been thinking a lot about their last meeting when they were leaving Platform 9 and 3/4 , when Hermione had done something she had never done before, give Harry a kiss on the cheek. He kept wondering what that kiss meant to her, was it a just a kiss for a friend or was it a kiss for someone who might be more than a friend. Harry was hoping it was just a friendly kiss because he didn't have "those kinds of feelings" for Hermione. She was one of his best friends and her liking him might make their friendship more awkward since he didn't like her that way back. However, he decided to talk to her about it when they got to Ron's house. He looked at the book she gave him: "Qudditch: Learn the pros moves" and the note she had written him: Harry- Happy Birthday, I hope you haven't spent the whole summer worrying about you-know-who. I'm sure Dumbledore is taking what ever precautions he can to defeat you-know-who and keep you safe. I have spent the last couple weeks in Bulgaria with Viktor, he has been extremely sweet! He showed me all around their wizarding village: horizant ally and introduced me to all his friends. He tried to teach me how to fly, it looks a lot easier when you and him do it but found that it is rather quite hard. I must say I would much rather watch quidditch than play it! Anyways I'm sure you know about going to Ron's in a few days, I will see you soon Harry! –Hermione  
  
From the sound of her letter it seemed as if nothing had changed, maybe he was worrying to much about what that kiss meant Harry thought to himself. Light was shining through his window and he heard the Dursleys stirring, so he decided to get up and start breakfast…  
  
2 Chapter Two 


	2. Chapter Two: The Burrow

1 Chapter Two  
  
Harry started cooking breakfast, when his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen without saying anything to Harry (Dudley must have decided to sleep in late). This is how things usually were at the Dursleys they left Harry pretty much alone as long as he left them alone. Compared to how they use to treat him, this was a big improvement. Harry could thank Sirius for that, ever since the Dursleys found out that Harry's godfather was a convict they tried not to make Harry upset for fear that Sirius might come after them. However, this did not mean that they treated Harry like royalty but at least they didn't treat him like scum. Harry put eggs and bacon on the table and sat down to eat. Almost a moment later Dudley was heard coming downstairs. He sat down, while his mom cut him up some grapefruit and strawberries. Uncle Vernon had decided that Dudley needed to follow his diet by himself so that he would learn responsibility, Harry suspected that Uncle Vernon only said that because he himself was getting sick of having to follow the diet to. The only reason Harry didn't have to follow it was because he threatened them with writing a letter to Sirius saying that they were starving him. They sat silently for a couple of minutes, Harry broke the silence only by telling the Dursley's that he was going to Ron's on Sunday and that they would be picking him up at 2:00. Uncle Vernon grunted as if to say whatever. Harry then went up to his room really looking forward to Sunday.  
  
2:00 on Sunday came, Harry sat nervously in the living room with all his Hogwarts stuff awaiting the arrival of the Weaslys. He heard a car in the driveway, apparently Mr. Weasly was able to borrow a Ministry car.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said as he jumped out of the car to greet him.  
  
"Hey Ron how's it been?" Harry replied.  
  
"I've got so much to tell you but it'll have to wait till we arrive at the burrow alright?" said Ron. Harry looked at him with a questioning look but just replied with alright. He put his stuff in the trunk and then sat in the backseat with Ron.  
  
"Hello Harry how has the summer been treating you?" Mr. Weasly asked.  
  
"It's been dull, but not to bad." replied Harry. The whole car ride all Mr. Weasly could talk about was how muggles got around. He throughout little comments like "This is so slow", "Look Harry! That thing hanging changes colors", and "Fascinating". Ron and Harry just sat there every once in awhile talking about quidditch. Harry and Ron couldn't think of anybody to replace Oliver Wood as keeper on the Gryffindor house team.  
  
"Harry you're going to have to find somebody so that at least we have the right amount of players!" Ron said.  
  
"ME? Why me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry you know you're going to be captain! Fred and George want you to be and they said that Alicia, Katie, and Angelina thought you should be captain too. So of course it is your job to find a new keeper." Ron replied. Harry sat their shocked. The idea of being captain on the Gryffindor team never even crossed his mind. He didn't know quite how to respond to Ron, luckily they had just pulled up to The Burrow. Mr. Weasly pulled Harry's things out of the trunk and took them into the house. Hermione stood waiting at the door for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ron, Harry hey!" she said giving both of them a hug at the same time.  
  
"Hey Hermione." They replied. They went inside the house where Mrs. Weasly was cooking dinner.  
  
"Hello Harry dear, I'm glad to see that your looking healthy and I hope your not worrying to much about you-know-who." She said to him.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasly, I'm trying not to worry to much." He replied. All of a sudden Mr. Weasly burst into the kitchen  
  
"RON!" he yelled, "I told you to clean up your room before we went to go get Harry and I go up there to find that it is still as much of a wreck as it started out. Go up there and clean it up NOW!"  
  
"Ok dad I'm going" Ron said giving a Harry and Hermione a look as if to say sorry I'll be back soon.  
  
" Harry, Hermione, could you please set the table dears?" Mrs. Weasly called. Harry and Hermione went into the kitchen, grabbed forks and knives and began to set the table in silence. Harry soon realized that this was the perfect chance to ask Hermione about the kiss.  
  
"Er…Hermione" he said,  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"I have something to ask you" Harry said,  
  
"What is it Harry?" said Hermione sounding concerned.  
  
"Well…when we were getting off the Hogwarts Express to come home, you uh….did something that kind of shocked me, you gave me a kiss on the cheek. Its just that I was wondering if that was just a friendly kiss or a you mean something more to me kiss. Hermione its just that I don't really like you in a more than friends way, your one of my best friends and I like that, and I just really want us to stay friends!" Harry said all of this very fast and without looking up at Hermione. When he finished he did look up and to find her smiling.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said with a relieved voice, "That was just a friendly kiss, one as if to say stay safe, don't worry, and I'll always be here for you. I'm glad that you don't want to become more than friends because I also like just being friends. Besides I spent a couple weeks with Viktor and we have become very close, not that we are going out but well time might tell…" said Hemione.  
  
"Whew, that's good," Harry responded, "I was afraid we might end up having an awkward friendship if we felt differently about each other."  
  
At that moment Ron came bounding down the stairs "DONE!" he yelled. He then proceeded to drag Harry and Hermione outside.  
  
"Oh my gosh do I have so much to tell both of you! I wanted to in my letters, but mum was looking over my shoulder I didn't want her to know I told yall." he said looking into Harry and Hermione's puzzled faces.  
  
"What is it that she would have minded you telling us Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well.." Ron began, "Mum and Dad had an argument with Percy, right after we had gotten home from Hogwarts, about Fudge's response to you-know-who regaining power, Mum and Dad think it really immature while Percy went on to say he sided with Fudge and that you-know-who couldn't be back, that it was impossible. Dad especially got so upset with him! He told Percy off for being blinded by wanting to rise up in the Ministry. Percy then went on to tell dad that all he cared about were stupid muggles and not about wanting to make money to support a family. My dad blew up in Percy's face, told him to get out of the house and live some where else!" Harry and Hermione just sat there shocked.  
  
"So Percy is really gone? Doesn't your dad want him back now though?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep Percy is really gone, bought himself a house and everything. Dad hasn't even changed his mind about Percy leaving, everytime my mom asks him about he gets all red in the face and she just ends up dropping it." Ron replied.  
  
"But doesn't your mom want Percy back?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know she isn't happy with it but I think she agrees with my dad a little bit. Plus, I think she is relieved to have him out, he was really starting to be a pain." replied Ron. At that moment Mrs. Weasly called them dinner. They ate a wonderful meal consisting of steak, green beans, baked potatoes, and apple pie for dessert. Then they retreated to bed for the night, Harry went into Ron's room and Hermione into Ginny's. They spent the next week just enjoying their vacation. Harry and Ron played quidditch with Fred and George, all of them taking turns on Harry's firebolt. Harry, Ron, and Hermione played games of exploding snap and wizards chest. Harry was glad that he had misunderstood Hermione's kiss, him and Hermione's friendship hadn't changed one bit, it was like it always was. Then a couple days before school starts they received their letters from Hogwarts. Hermione was informed that she had been made a prefect, to nobody's surprise.  
  
"I hope you don't turn into another Percy." Ron commented.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron." Was Hermione's reply. Their school supply list consisted of:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Water Creatures by Professor Killington  
  
1.1 Spells of the Dark Arts by Gwen House  
  
Protection from the Dark Arts by Willis Jackles  
  
Creatures of the Dark Arts by Renard Shawshank  
  
1.2 The Moon and Stars by Ivory Youngston  
  
Transfiguration: Grade 5 by Maria Boggart  
  
Plants of the World by Ivy Wood  
  
"Wow!" said Harry, "This year they are clearly focusing on the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Of course," replied Hermione, "You didn't think with you-know-who back that they would slack off on that subject. They want us prepared incase we ever have faces any of the Dark Arts."  
  
"Wonder who the new teacher is" commented Ron.  
  
"Probably some wizard who can turn into a bat" joked Fred. Everyone had to laugh. Mrs. Weasly then told them they would be going to Diagon Ally tomorrow and to get out and enjoy the sunshine so she could clean the house. The boys went out and played quidditch while the girls sat and watched. The returned for dinner out of gas. They all ate and then went to bed so that they could get an early start on the next days activities.  
  
A.N.: Tell me if you all like this cause if so I'll keep writing! Tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three: Neville's Secret

1 Chapter 3  
  
Harry awoke in the morning completely well rested and ready to start the day. He heard Ron getting up beside him. "Morning Harry. Ready to start the day?" said Ron with a chuckle. "Definitely." Harry replied with a grin. They got dressed and headed downstairs. On their way down they ran into Fred and George, Ginny and Hermione turned out to all ready be downstairs. They had a wonderful breakfast consisting of sausage and eggs and then headed to Diagon Ally using floo powder. They first went to Gringotts to retrieve their Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Once outside George and Fred spotted their friend Lee Jordan and went with him to buy their supplies. "Meet us at Flourish and Botts in 3 hours to buy your books." Mrs. Weasly called after them. They just waved their hands behind them to let her know they heard. She then turned to the rest of them and said "You all may go wander around a bit to, just make sure you meet back at Flourish and Botts in 3 hours too alright?"  
  
"Alright mom." Ron said.  
  
Ginny walked with the three of them till she saw one of her friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked all around Diagon Ally talking about anything and everything. They ran into Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom in Quality Qudditch Supplies.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione!" said Seamus  
  
"Hey Seamus, Dean, Neville." they replied.  
  
"Have you heard about the new quidditch league?" Neville asked them.  
  
"No, what new league?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well they have come up with a Junior Qudditch League. They pick the best seven players, who are still in school, from each country. They are having try-outs for the England team during winter break." Neville responded looking very excited.  
  
"Are you going to try-out Harry?" Dean asked him  
  
"Ehhhh… I don't know, if I did I probably wouldn't make it." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh come on Harry you should, As sure as the moon coming up every night, I'm sure you would make it. You're a great seeker!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"Harry I have to agree with Ron, Viktor said he was surprised you hadn't tried out for the real England team, he said that if you did you'd probably make it." Hermione commented.  
  
"Viktor Krum?" Seamus said staring at her.  
  
"Uh…ya." Hermione replied, her cheeks starting to turn pink.  
  
"But when did you talk to him?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Well I went and visited him in Bulgaria over the summer." Hermione answered her cheeks now the color of a cheery.  
  
"No way! Are yall like friends or something?" Seamus went on to ask Hermione about a million questions.  
  
"Er…Harry, could I speak to you alone for a minute?" Neville asked him.  
  
"Sure Neville." Harry replied. Neville dragged him into a corner away from everyone else.  
  
"So whats up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its Hermione, I-I-I was just wondering if she liked Krum." Neville realizing the puzzled look on Harry's face added, "I mean does she like- like Krum?" Neville's cheeks started to turn pink.  
  
Whatever Harry was expecting Neville to want to talk to him about, it wasn't this.  
  
Harry didn't kow quite what to say, "Well, ummm…I know she likes him, but I'm not really sure how much to tell you the truth, Neville. Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason, really, just wanted to know." Neville replied getting all flustered.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I promise Neville whatever it is I won't tell." Harry said.  
  
"Well…you promise you won't tell?" Neville asked.  
  
"Promise." replied Harry  
  
"Well, its just that Hermione is really sweet, she's always been nice to me. Never made fun of me, always tried to help me in Potions. It's just, Oh Harry I've liked her since our first year. I-I finally got up enough courage to ask her to the ball last year, but she apparently already told Krum she would go with him and-and I don't know I just wanted to know if she was seeing somebody." Neville said all this so fast that Harry had just barely been able to understand him. He stood their shocked, staring at Neville's red face, he didn't know quite what to say.  
  
"Well," he finally said, "I'm really not sure if she is seeing Krum at the moment."  
  
"But do you think they might be seeing each other in the near future." Neville asked.  
  
"I really don't know Neville." Harry replied  
  
"Oh ok, well just please don't tell anyone, not even Ron about this. Please Harry?" Neville said.  
  
"I promise Neville, I won't tell anyone"  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
They walked back to the group, where Seamus was still asking Hermione questions.  
  
"Oh Harry, there you are, I think it's time to head to Flourish and Botts to meet up with Ron's parents isn't it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No, we still have…" Harry stopped seeing the look Hermione was giving him, "Ohhhh, yeah it is, come on Ron were going to be late. Bye Seamus, Dean, Neville! See you in a few days" he called back.  
  
They walked around for the rest of their time. Harry kept his word and didn't say anything to Ron about Neville's secret crush. They headed to Flourish in Botts, where they net up with the rest of the Weasly's, bought their books, and then headed back to The Burrow.  
  
A.N. I know this is probably pretty boring right now, but trust me I have some pretty good ideas for future chapters. Please R/R if you have any ideas that you think might make the story better. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Dream

1 Chapter 4  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins enjoyed their last day of break tremendously. They played qudditch, icluding the girls, it was pretty funny watching Hermione try to fly on Harry's broomstick, it was probably the only thing she wasn't good at. They went in around dusk for dinner and then headed to bed, they had to get up early to get to Kings Cross in time.  
  
[I] "Wormtail, we must find a place to stay, this cave isn't do much for me! Which one of my death eaters will be willing to open their home for their master?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy? M-Master?" Wormtail replied.  
  
"Ahhh yes, Lucius would be a good candidate, after all he is very well respected at the Ministry and his son goes to school with Harry Potter, his home is also big enough for me to be able to work on my plans of having the dementors and giants rejoin me, yes its perfect! Wormtail, hold out your arm!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Y-Yes Master." Wormtail said, holding out his left arm, showing a picture of the dark mark. Voldemort put his finger to it, Wormtail screamed in pain. [/I]  
  
Harry awoke screaming, his scar burning.  
  
"Harry? What's the matter?" Ron asked, looking scared.  
  
"I-I had a dream," Harry said, unable to control his heavy breathing, "Voldemort, he's living in a cave, but he wants to find a death eater to live with, he wants to life with Lucius Malfoy so that he can get information form the ministry, and-and so that he has news of me from Draco."  
  
"Do-Do you think that actually happened?" Ron asked looking completely terrified now.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I need to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore telling him about this." replied Harry  
  
"Harry, were going to be seeing him in a couple of hours," Ron said.  
  
"I know but if I send Hedwig now, she will definitely get to Hogwarts before us, I think the sooner Dumbledore knows the better. Besides, who knows how long it will take us to be able to talk to him when we get there." said Harry  
  
"Oh alright, but how do you know he's at Hogwarts? I mean he does have a home he goes to over the summer, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ummm…the clock!" said Harry going over to his trunk.  
  
"What clock?" asked Ron.  
  
"The clock that Sirius gave me, its like the one you have, it tells where everyone is." Said Harry holding up the clock.  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember signing some permission form for it. Who else did he put on there?' asked Ron.  
  
"Well, you, Hermione, himself, Lupin, and Dumbledore. Hmmm… that's strange." Said Harry.  
  
"What is?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore is at Hogwarts, but so is Sirius and Lupin. Wonder what they are doing there." replied Harry. Ron just replied with an I-don't- know look. They sent Hedwig out with a letter for Dumbledore, before going down to breakfast. The rest of the morning flew by with everybody having to pack that Harry and Ron didn't get a chance to tell Hermione about Harry's dream. Mr. Weasly had borrowed Ministry cars again. They arrived with 15 minutes to spare. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got a compartment to themselves, as usual, it was then that Harry finally had an opportunity to tell Hermione about the dream."  
  
"I think it was smart of you to send a letter to Dumbledore. In my opinion I think your dream really happened, remember those dreams you had last year actually happened." said Hermione after listening about Harry's dream. The compartment door suddenly flew open and in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy and his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I'm surprised you're here Potter." sneared Draco.  
  
"And why is that Malfoy?" replied Harry.  
  
"Well, I just thought you'd be scared that you-know-who would come and try to kill you. However, I guess its not surprising seeing as how you think Dumbledore will protect you. But you know Potter you-know-who has ways of getting his victims, as I'm sure you realized last year." Draco said with a cold looking smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it is kind of surprising that you, Malfoy, are scared of saying Voldemort's name. After all, your father being one of Voldemort's biggest supporters, I would have thought you and Voldemort were also buddy-buddy." Said Harry.  
  
"I've never even met you-know-who, so we definitely aren't buddy-buddy Potter! My father would never let you-know-who near me!" said Draco.  
  
"Oh maybe so Malfoy, but you never know, you might find Voldemort living with you in the near future." Said Harry with a big smile on his face. Draco left the compartment giving Harry a quizzical look.  
  
"Man now I hope you-know-who does come to live with him now. It'll be a bit of a nasty shock!" said Ron with a chuckle.  
  
"Ron! How could you say suck a thing? You know you-know-who living with the Malfoys would not be good for Harry's safety." Replied Hermione in a shocked voice.  
  
"Of course I know that Hermione, I was only kidding, you always take everything so seriously." Ron said. Thankfully the lunch trolley came before they could really start arguing. The rest of the trip they talked happily about the upcoming year. Dean, Seamus, and Neville came and visited them, as did Fred and George. They told Harry privately that they were working really hard on their joke shop and planned on opening it after they left Hogwarts. All eight of them enjoyed about 5 games of exploding snap before the train arrived at Hogwarts. They hop of the train.  
  
"First Years This way!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry yelled.  
  
" 'Lo Harry! First Years follow me please!" Hagrid continued to yell.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville climbed into one of the horseless carriages. Harry sitting next to Ron and Hermione next to Neville. Harry looked at Neville, true to his word he hadn't told anyone about Neville's crush on Hermione or about why Neville was living with his grandmother. It was because his parents had been tortured by Lord Voldemort's supporters. They couldn't even recognize Neville. Harry thought that it was amazing how Neville could keep something like that from everyone. The carriages began to move taking them up to the castle where the start of term feast was awaiting them. 


	5. Chapter Five: Back At Hogwarts

Chapter 5  
  
The carriages stopped at the steps that would lead them to the entrance hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked into the entrance hall together, where they saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Miss. Granger can I see you in my office for a moment?" she asked them. They looked around nervously at each other. All of them seemed to be thinking what they could have possibly done wrong. Professor McGonagall, seeing their faces said, "Oh don't worry you guys aren't in trouble, Professor Dumbledore just wants a couple of words with you all."  
  
"Oh, ok." They replied sounding relieved. All three of them then followed Professor McGonagall into her office.  
  
"Now, please wait here for a couple of minutes. Professor Dumbledore will be with you in a moment. Meanwhile I must get the first years sorted." said Professor McGonagall. They didn't have to wait very long.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Miss. Granger, how good to see you." said Professor Dumbledore. He was followed in by a black dog..  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled jumping to his feet. The dog stood their looking at Harry wagging his tail, but did not transform into Sirius. Harry sat down looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"Harry, that is the first thing I need to talk to you all about. This is Siruis, however I have asked him not to transform while at Hogwarts. He will be staying in your dormitory, if you don't mind." said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"No, of course I don't mind." Said Harry looking happier, "It's just why is Sirius here?"  
  
"Well Harry, he wanted to be near you, especially since Voldemort is back. However, I must ask that you call him snuffles, since this is what I will be telling the school his name is. People still do not know that Sirius is innocent. Another thing, your letter disturbed me because I do believe the dreams you've been having are real. I do not know how we will be able to stop Voldemort from living with the Malfoys, for he is very sneaky. I do ask that you keep me informed on any dreams you've been having. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasly, I only wanted you in here so that you would know all the things I was saying to Harry. I was hoping to safe Harry the trouble of him having to repeat it to you." Said Dumbledore smiling, "Now if you would like to join your classmates in the great hall, I have a few announcements to make." Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore out of the office, they entered the great hall through the double doors, while Professor Dumbledore walked into a hallway. The suspected this would take him to one of the doors behind the front table. They were taking their seats next to Fred and George, when Dumbledore appeared through a door.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said to the great hall, "Before we begin eating, I have a few start of term announcements. First, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, as is being out of bed after hours. This year, due to Voldemort's return, no student will be able to visit Hogsmeade." A lot of the older students (especially the recent third years) let out a groan. Dumbledore continued, "All the teachers feel this is a necessary safety precaution. Hogsmeade is too big for the teachers to keep an eye on everyone and we definitely to not want any of the students to get hurt. I would also like to introduce you to my friend snuffles. He was a stray that appeared at my doorstep this summer, so I decided to keep him. While here he will be staying in the Gryffindor Tower, for he seemed to like it there when I brought him here." Harry saw Dumbledore wink at him. Harry also heard Parvati and Lavender saying 'Awwwww isn't he cute." Harry noticed how different they looked, he thought Parvati actually looked rather pretty. At that moment Parvati turned and looked at Harry, she smiled him, he smiled back. He dragged his mind back to what Professor Dumbledore was saying  
  
"Snuffles will be walking around during the day" Dumbledore continued, "Don't worry, he's very sweet so don't worry about petting him, I promise he won't bite. Also, I would like you to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Lupin. Some of you may remember him from a couple years ago. Now with all that said enjoy!"  
  
Harry hadn't even noticed Professor Lupin sitting up at the Staff table. Food suddenly appeared and people began eating.  
  
"I wonder why Professor Lupin is back?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, I thought he said being a warewolf was to risky." replied Ron.  
  
"Well, I think we should go talk to him after the feast." said Harry.  
  
"Harry, you know I can't. Being a prefect means I have to show the first years where the dormitory is." said Hermione.  
  
"Well I guess we can talk to him during breakfast tomorrow." said Harry.  
  
When everyone was finished the golden plates were cleared and Dumbledore dismissed them. Harry and Ron (followed by snuffles) walked in front with Hermione as she led the first years up the stairs. Harry heard many of the first year commenting about the moving pictures.  
  
"This is the quickest way to the dormitory but be careful the staircases move." Hermione said to the first years. Hermione makes the perfect prefect thought Harry. They reached the fat lady and Hermione gave the password (mirage) and showed the first years into the common room.  
  
"Harry! Hey my favorite quidditch captain." said George coming towards him.  
  
"What?" asked Harry as he saw the rest of the quidditch team following George.  
  
"Told you." whispered Ron  
  
"Harry, we decided to make you captain, we held a vote and it was unanimous." Said Angelina one of the team's chasers.  
  
"But-But I can't be captain. Seriously you guys I don't think I will be very good at it." Said Harry  
  
"Sorry Harry we already decided, your captain and trust me you'll do fine." Said Katie, another chaser.  
  
"So when's are first practice?" asked Fred.  
  
"Ummm…I don't know, I'll tell you all when it is sometime this week." Replied Harry  
  
"I was only joking, you know you don't have to decide anytime soon, quidditch doesn't start for another month or so." Said Fred  
  
"Yeah but you need to start finding us a new keeper." Said George as him and the rest of the team left to go to bed.  
  
"What am I to do? I don't even know where to start! I'm going to make a horrible captain." Said Harry.  
  
"No you won't Harry, you'll do fine." said Ron as they headed up the stairs to their room, followed again by Snuffles. Harry could tell Sirius agreed with Ron by the way he was wagging his tail.  
  
" Hey Ron did you noticed how much Parvati has changed, she's really pretty." Harry said in a whisper hoping Siruis couldn't hear him.  
  
"So I guess that means your over Cho now." Said Ron with a smile. Harry just blushed as he got into bed that night. 


	6. Chapter Six: New Teachers

Chapter 6 Harry and Ron woke up, got dressed, and then headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down next to Hermione. "Morning." Hermione said cheerfully, "I was thinking we could talk to Professor Lupin this morning before Herbology." "Alright," Harry said with a yawn. They hurried their breakfast so that they would have time to talk before class. "Hey Professor Lupin!" Hermione said with a smile. "Hello Hermione, Ron, and Harry," Lupin said with a returned smile. "So what are you doing back?" Ron asked "Well with you-know-who back Dumbledore and Sirius suggested I come back to help watch Harry, besides I missed teaching all of you." Replied Lupin. "But what about you turning into a werewolf?" Harry asked in a whisper. "Ahhh yes, the truth is they have recently discovered a new potion that will make a werewolf become a human full time. So I took it a couple months ago and so far it has worked. During the full moon I haven't transformed!" replied Lupin with a huge grin on his face. "That's great Professor!" Harry said "Well, we have to get to Herbology or we are going to be late," Hermione said checking her watch. "Ok I'll see you guys in class, Oh Harry could I speak to you alone for a minute." Said Lupin "Yeah, ok" Harry said uncertainly as Ron and Hermione headed out of the great hall. "I found this when I was cleaning my office." Lupin said handing Harry a piece of rolled up parchment. Harry unrolled it to find the marauders map. He looked up at Lupin with a confused look. In his third year Lupin wouldn't give him the map back because he was Harry's teacher. However Lupin was giving it to him now. "Harry, why was this in my office?" Lupin asked "Oh probably because last year Professor Moody, well I guess I should say Crouch, saw it and asked me to let him borrow it." Harry replied still with a confused look. "OK, listen Harry I want you to keep a close watch on this map. It could be very useful. It will tell you who all is in the castle. Especially now with you-know-who back. The map could tell you if he's at Hogwarts. Will you promise me you will check it periodically." Lupin said with a very serious look on his face. "Oh course professor." Harry replied. "Good," said Lupin smiling, "Now, you better to get to class. Don't want to be late on the first day do you?" Harry smiled then started to leave the great hall. He walked down the steps and across the field to the greenhouses, where most of the students were congregated. "What did Lupin want?" Ron said as Harry approached him and Hermione. "Just to give me back the Marauders Map. He told me to look at it occasionally because you know if Voldemort was on the ground it would tell me." Harry replied. At that moment Professor Sprout walked up. "Green House Two today class" she said taking out a key and opening up the door. The class followed her inside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose seats together as usual. "Today we will be cutting the leaves off a plant called a toswan. Now does anybody know what potion the leaves of a toswan are the main ingredient in?" Professor Sprout asked. To nobody's surprise Hermione's hand went up. "Yes Miss. Granger?" "The leaves of a toswan help create a potion called, walking on water, it helps people weigh less so that they could walk on water without falling in." Hermione answered. "Very good Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. "You have to cut the leaves about once every year. The leaves are also used in other potions, so we make sure we have a supply. Now, I want you to cut right at the base. When your finish all you should have left is the main stalk." Professor Sprout then handed each of them a toswan, gloves, and plant clippers. The class worked silently until the end of class. "Care of Magical Creature next," said Hermione looking at her schedule as they walked out of the greenhouse. "As usual it's with the Slytherins," Ron commented. They reached the spot where they usually met Hagrid for class. However, this time it wasn't Hagrid standing there to greet them but an elderly looking women. Harry recognized her immediately. "Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
Authors Note: I know it saws I have 8 chapters but when fanfiction wasn't working that well I tried to upload chapters and for some reason those don't show up so I really do only have 6 chapters..Please read and Review 


End file.
